the story of the ghost girl
by Sammiekins13
Summary: Sam is a normal teen girl. When her world is flipped by new unexpected powers.


t"immature ,inconsiderate, it's like your trying to get kidnapped or something!" mom said, angry as hell.  
"mom, I'm not going to get kidnapped." I said, rolling my eyes for the hundredth time. "You need to stop worrying." So I'll tell you why we're having this conversation. I sort of walked out of the house without permission in the middle of the night, to go see a concert with my best friends Harley and Sindi.  
They sort of didn't have permission either, and are probably having the same conversation with there own parents. "Well do you have anything to say for yourself?" she boomed across the room as it shook and rattled from the yell.  
"Well ...I...I" I sighed and said "no, mom I don't, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. Can you forgive me?".  
She looked a little surprised and said, "Of course I can sweety but your still grounded. No going anywhere without my approval first except the lab, Got it!" she said trying to sound parental. Ever since my dad left she was a little crazy, since then she's started researching ghost a lot more than usual. I mean she is a paranormal scientist but it has gotten way to over the top. At the moment she is supposed to be rescerching and building a ghost portal but none of her inventions ever work. So I'm not that worried about it. So after I got so "harshly" grounded, I went to my room. My room is black, white and pink. They are my favorite colors in the world. My bed is a twisted black canopy with a black and pink,flower bed spread. I walked over to the mirror and saw my reflection,a gothic girl with dark brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. I wore a pink and black hoodie and t-shirt that read "Read my lips" with a pair of fangs on it. Click click, I heard at the window. I walked over and opened it.  
"Hey, Sindi! Have you heard any thing from Har?" I said looking across the alley to my next door neighbor, which was also my best friend,sindi, Sitting across from me in her window with almost the same room but instead of pink it was red. Her face was different it had the same green pale skin and green eyes as me but had died her hair jet black.  
" Sorry, Sammie. It wasn't your falt. So stop beating yourself up." Sindi said in a cornered look but I knew I was at falt because I got us caught in the first place. We were going back to the concert and I was driving but when I drove up I had forgotten to turn the lights of on the car.  
"Your right I should,"I said trying to sound thankful. " come over and we can go down to the lab!"  
"Ok, be right there!" she said. I heard her tell her mom where she was going and her mom saying yes then I heard mom yell for me and ran down stair to the lab. "Yeah mom what...," I stop dead in my tracks surprised at what I saw. There was a giant arch in the wall. " Mom, what is that and why is it here?" I said " Is Sindi coming?" she stared. " Yes, mama", I said. As I heard the door close to the lab. Sindi with the same stupid look I had but only speechless. " Girls, this is my first ghost portal and you two will be the first to see it turn on!" my mom said throwing us hazmade suits. She bought them for use last Christmas they were white with a black belt and matching gloves. Slipping them on we got settled in our seats. Then my mom plugged it in and I thought it was going to work. It sound like a space ship taking off but the shut down and refused to take off. Mom looked sad, very sad and started walking to the stairs to bedroom to sulk. I decide to let her go and try make the crazy thing work for her. As soon I heard the door slam I was making my way to the portal that supposaley led to a different dimension where ghost lived. "Come on we have to help my mom and make this work! " I said determined to make things right. She nodded and we both jumped in the creepy thing. It was to dark to see in the tunnel like arch so I felt around with my hand. It toke a few seconds but I found some kind of button. " I found something" I said curious. "Press it!" Sindi boomed. As she wished I pressed it but she regretted it because the thing started up. I tried to run but wasn't fast enough! A green flash of light hit me and I felt hot, really hot like we were melting. I screamed but it didn't do any good because the lab was sound proof . Finally, from the pain I passed out and I'm not sure if Sindi did or not but when I came though she was over me. I was disease and dazed but came though. I felt cold and tried not to shake Sindi was crying and upset. Why are you crying and what happened?" I said  
" I made it out in time but you didn't and and..." Sindi said balling and held up a mirror. I saw a girl with glowing blue eyes and snow white hair with mist comeing off of hazmad suit was black with a white and matching gloves. Then I realized that girl was me. Omg that girl is me! I screamed at the top of my lungs! "I made a few test and well there not pretty!". Holding up a clip board.  
It read 50 % human and under it 50% ectoplasmic organism or ghost. As I read the last word I screamed.  
"So ...I am half ghost now but I can't tell my mom shell hunt me or worse! Can I change back? What am I going to do?" I said whelping.  
"Ok, now calm yourself we don't know what you can do yet and I would be best not killing our selfs finding out. By the way your floating ! The 1st question, no where not telling your mom! The second is your still human so I am guessing you can change back. 3 rd and finally your going to calm your self, your alright." Sindi said drying up her tears and taking charge. She was right I was floating and had to calm down. It worked I calmed down and stopped floating now there was the appearance problem. "Am I steaming to you?" I said calmly as possible.  
"No! Why would you be steaming?" she said  
" Because that's what I see steam coming off my body!" I said. " we'll worry about that later how am I going to change back?" " "Right, umm, I haven't got that far! Just think about I it or somethin!" she said. So i did, I closed my eyes and thought of my human self. There was a bright blue bubble with that and I reached out with my mind and touch it! All the sudden there was one large glowing black and blue ring in the middle of my body and the ring spilt in half! One going to my head and the other going to my toes!  
I stood up and hugged my best friend and said " Thank you, thank you!" the realized I was going though the floor! "Umm, a little help here!" She pulled me up and held me until my torso wasn't intangible; and put me on the floor again. "Thanks, again" I smiled weakly. Then I told Sindi to go home and come over in the morning. As I walked up to my room. I heard my mom crying and felt bad for her but at least I knew the portal was working. When my head hit my pillow I fell asleep and dramp of nothing.  
That morning I tried setting up and hit my head on my bed I must of phased through it.  
That morning we almost pulled my mother out of bed and down the stairs with some problems with the ghost have sliping . When she saw the portal working she hugged us both and ungrounded me then walked over to Sindi's and got her ungrounded!  
"Hey, mom can we go to Harley's house" I said  
"Of course you can and Sindi your moms out and left me incharge of you so feel free to go too!" my mom said.  
Then all the sudden an a alarm went of and a voice came over the intercom "Ghost in lab!" then guns came out blaring at me! "Oh no! You girls go on this thing is malfunctioning!" mom said as she typed in a code to lower the guns. Right then I started floating and luckily Sindi saw before my mom and pulled me down. We walked out of the lab and I phased though the door when I tried opening it! Sindi picked me up still laughing. I thought different and was frustrated to the brim. Sindi tried to get me to fly over there and I was going to elbow her in ribs but kept phasing though her. "Ahhh, this is getting on my nerves!" I said " That reminds me, do you see steam going from me!" "No, not unless. You count the temper of yours. Do you see steam coming off you?" she said. "Yes, I guess you have to be a ghost to see it!" I said wondering still frustrated. We finally got to Mabel st. where Harley lived. We rang the door bell and Harley opened it, a geeky goth girl with glasses and brades in the back of here blonde hair. She was wearing in the same t-shirt I was. "Can we come in?" I said  
"Sure, you look horrible are you ok?" Harley said.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Can we just come in so we can talk about it!"I said irrated. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sindi shake her head as a warning. Harley led the way to her bedroom and closed the door. As I sat on her bed I started phaseing though it. Harley turned around and saw what I was doing and scearmed.  
"Ahhhh, why are you going though my bed?" she squaled. Sindi again held me up till my torso was again solid and told the story.  
"So she half ghost now?" Harley said worried. Then did the rouddest thing. She poked me to see if her hand would go though. Sindi gave me a nod to show Harley my ghost half. I reached in to myself and found a dark cold blue globe and touched. Then let blue and black ring split and travel do my body.  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Harley said  
Anger coursed though me and yelled "No, its not! It's horable! I can't tell my own mother because I'll be hunted down like an animal."  
"Why don't practice these powers, so when you got them down. You can tell your mom." Sindi said reassureing.  
"That a great idea!" I said trying not to float up. All the sudden I got this chill and my eyes glow bright blue. Shaking I looked for what ever was causing this chill.  
"Are you alright?" they both said.  
"No, it's freezing in here!" I said barley getting the words out.  
"Sam, it's 80 degrees in here. It's not cold but what if this is a power of some kind." Harley said  
"Right and maybe it's some kind of ghost sense." I dryly said not knowing it really was a ghost sense. Another chill came though me and my eyes flashed again. Then I saw a green mist come from out side and it looked a little like the mist coming off of me. "Ahh what is that?" I squealed and toke the the air this time on purpose.  
" What, where" they both said.  
"Duh,the green mist stuff coming from the window." they couldn't see it. They thought I was crazy! I flew out of the wall to the outside and saw where the green mist was coming from. A little old lady was at the end of the road but it wasn't just a old lady it had to be a ghost for two facts. One it she was floating and for two she was glowing green. I flew over to her and nicely asked "Umm are you a ghost, miss."  
" who dare ask me" she sounded angry  
" I ...I'm Sam Monks and you are?"  
"Awww, your the kid that is dumb enough to turn on the ghost portal from the inside. Tell me how are you getting along with those ghost powers? From the looks of it tarable."  
"How do you know about the ghost powers and me being human? By the way who are you and what's the green stuff around you"I said swating it away.  
"I'm Bess. I am one of the very few ghost that you will find that are good and won't try to kill you! The green stuff around me is my aura. Just like the white stuff around you." the ghost said."Now tell me why you would do that. It's not like it was that important to give up your humanity was it?"  
" I did it for some one special but didn't know what I got myself into till I already did it. By the way how did you know I was human and who I was?"  
"News travels fast in the ghost world but you'll soon find out about that!" Bess said as she faded away. The cold chills went with her and without warning I change back right in front of the Harley's house! I quickly ran I side without the use of the door to her room.  
"Who was that?" they said together.  
"Her name was Bess. She said she was one of the very few of ghost that wont kill us" I said in a better mood " She also told me that everyone knows who I am and what I am. You know The green and white mist that only I can see and you guys can't, well it suppose to be aura of some kind and humans can't see it!"  
"What did she mean by that and why were you so cold?" Sindi said.  
" I think you were right about the ghost sense!"I said admitting defeat. I saw her smile a little bit but the became serious again. I looked over to the clock and it almost read 10. "Oh now we are so dead! Come on I'll fly us home!" I changed back to my ghost half and grab Sindi's arm. Then like a crazy bat jumped out the window and started to float but almost dropped Sindi. On the way I looked for the green mist. Then I got a chill and my eyes glowed bright blue again! I went faster but the faster the colder I was so finally found a place to stop. Ran around a tree and change.  
"Why did you stop?" Sindi asked. She saw that I didn't look to good and asked," Are you ok?"  
Then another chill and flash ran though me and I looked up! "Oh no, we need to fl-fly!"  
A purple man was floating in the air above us. I quickly yelled " Going Ghost !" and kind of liked it and thought to us that more often. Picked up my friend and flew as fast as I could but then something hit me and sent me flying though the air with Sindi on my back! I land face first in the dirt and Sindi on top of me! "Oh are you ok,Sin?"  
" Yeah, are you? Omg your feet!" she said pulling on the rope tied around my feet that I had just now saw. As she pulled it I received a nice little shock and almost got electrocuted!  
"Stop, that hurts!" I said

"Nice, huh?" the purple man said with a grin but now that I saw him. He didn't look purple  
more blue and he had a lot of knifes and weapons on him. " So your the ghost girl and who's this a another prize for my trophy room? Oh your probably wondering who I am right?" We both shook are heads, yes. "Well I am Froger the ghost world greatest hunter!" Then my glitchy powers save us both I started phasing though the ground. Sindi got the idea and grabbed hold of me. We both slipped down and found our selfs on the other sideof the trees away from what's his face that was looking for us.  
" I got it, try to phase though the bonds" she said. I tried and finally was able to phase though the ropes.  
" Ok, were only a block away from the house. We can do this!" I said in a whisper and then changed back to me. " Frogger doesn't know what I really looked like! Here put this on so he doesn't recognize you!" Taking the hoddie off and gave it to her. We slowly walked home looking back every cupole feet to look for Frogger. We finally ran to the door but didn't bother locking it. What was the point he can just phase though the door. We ran to the lab where my smiling mother was. Mom, ghost help now! My mom didn't here us because she was drilling on a machine.  
"Well were dead she'll be at that for hours." I said walking to the weapons valt and though the door and Sindi behind me using the door. I reach in the bubble and let the rings slip. Then grabbed the ghost vacuum. That was really a can with a really strong vacuum motor coated with something that made it hold ghost.  
"I thought I didn't work?" Sindi asked.  
"It doesn't but maybe it will start!" I said looking worried. I phase up though the 1st floor and opened the door. As soon as I walked out I got blasted with net. Sindi sceramed and ran to pull the net off! She mange to pull it off quick enough for me to pull us away to safety. The next attack was mine. I delivered a roundoph kick to the face. Sending him on to the grouchy old man's house that lived across the street. Froger came out with a pair of old man underwear on his head and yelled " I will have your head on my wall welp!"  
"Welp? How about some more I don't know updated threats!"I said.  
"Well try this on for size" he animed a gun at me and fired but it didn't hit me. I looked down and I had stretch a hole in my stomach.  
Then pulled myself together. I felt my strength fading and got hit by the next net. It hurt more than the other because it was electric. All the sudden my hands felt hot and I grab the net and it decentagradedid . "I think the fight just got hole lot fairer. " I said smiling then pointing my hand at Frogger and a glowing beam shot from my hand. He whiped it away with nothing. I was surprised but had one last trick. Sindi met his bluff and raised him a blaster! Then shot him in the back of the head throwing him of balance. Sending him in the ground. Giving me time to get the vaccum thing and pray that it worked. At first it resisted and then shot a purple light sucking him up. By that time I was so exhausted I changed back in mid air and hit the ground passed out.  
When I came though Harley and Sindi where standing over me. "0h my head! How long have I been out?" I said rubbing my still aching head.  
"A week." Sindi said  
"What?"I sat up startled.  
Harley elbow Sindi in the ribs and said "No only a few hours."  
"Is that my sweet girls voice" my mother said walking in and kissing me on the forehead.  
"Mooom, really!" i said blushing. From behind I saw the other two on the floor silently laughing there ass off. As I huged my mom I gave them a quick I am so going to kill you two as soon as my mom walks out of this room look. That didn't stop them so I shot them with a ghost beam thing from my hand.  
"Well you to better go home tomorrows school."Mom said. No no no I can't believe I forgot about school. What am I going to do I can't go to school with these ghost powers. Aspecialy with glitchy ones like mine. My mom walked out of the room as one glitched an I feel though my bed with my see head sticking out. I stood up and walked out of my bed then turn solid.  
"Man, what am I going to do?" I said trying not to get to up set and do something that will expose me to my mom.  
"You could play sick till we figure something out." Harley subjested.  
"No that'll never work. She is a horrible lier." Sindi said. I blushed sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I'm a horrible lier!" I said  
" Then I guess we're all going to have to stick together!" Harley said with a smile.  
"K, but that's go down to the weapons vault and get some things!" I said " Omg where's that thing with what's his face in it!"  
"It has a high powered reverse and I shot him like a cannon back in the portal!" Sindi said with a smile. "Oh and how are we getting down to the lab your mom locked it. She working on something."  
"Not a problem." taking the arms I phased though to the basement.  
"Nice your getting better!" Sindi said.  
"I know!" I said smiling. Grabbing my mom's lips stick blaster. Then the ghost canister and slipping it in my bag. "Here take this." I gave each of them a necklace.  
"What's these for?" Harley said.  
"The pretty much ghost deflectors." I said. They slipped it on and the bead glowed bright green. I tried to float us up but when I touched them I got a little shock.  
"Ahhh take those off! That hurts!" I squeaked backing away from them. They toke the necklaces off and put them in there pockets.  
"Well we know they work." Sindi smiled.  
"Haha very funny." I saidgrabbing both and pulling them trough to my room. "Why don't you gales go home. I'll be ok." I said putting in a weak smile.  
They nodded and went home. When I heard the door slam I hopped on my bed and passed out .  
"Sam get up!" my mother yelled from down stairs. I went to set up and hit my head on my bed again. I rolled out from under my bed and put my clothes on. As I walked down the stairs I dodged a blast. On no she caught me I said to myself.  
"Sorry hun I didn't mean to shoot at you." she said with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah you didn't get me or anything." I said relieved that it wasn't on purpose and wasn't going to be dissected.  
I sat down and grab some cereal but didn't like it wet so no milk. Then started eating. All the sudden a glitch happened and my spoon fell right out of my hand. I sigh and felt that it was going to be a long day.

At school my friends were waiting for me at my locker. With a smile I said "Hey girls did you a honestly think I couldn't make it to school."  
"No we knew you could but after yesterday we were worried that you wouldn't make it alive." Sindi said.  
Then Levi came up behind me. He was tall and had short black hair with cargo short and a t-shirt. I didn't even hear him and jumped. "Hey Bacon tail" he said with a simile. He called me that because I have a bacon belt and wore a cat tail the whole day we had a play for 's class.  
"Hey Mustachio" I said back. "Whats up?"  
"Nothing much" he said  
We all three looked at each other and started laughing. Then he gave me a weird look and we cut it out. "Oh umm, no not much."  
"Are you ok?" he said looking me over.  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I lied the truth was I was scared and didn't want to admit it to me or anyone else. He shurruged and walked off into the crowd of junior high students.  
"Smooth Juliette." Harley joked.  
"Haha, very funny." I rolling my eyes and heading to gym with the others in tow. Changing to my athletic clothes and grabbing my shoes I went sit down in my spot. We sat in grade and sense I was in 8th i was in the front row. That meant I was front and center to go from what the popular girls called freak to major freak or science experiment. I sat down uneasy and was reassured by my friends on either side ready to catch me if something bad happened.  
We all sat and waited for to walk in. As she walked in she checked role. Then made us stretch. After that was the objective of the day. Which just so happened to be my favorite wrestling. "Alright, Samantha with Holly, Sindi with Megan and Harley with Cat." Eli barked.  
" can I please switch partners I kind of want a challenge how about Sindi or Harley."  
"Absolutly not you know your one of my best there for your training with Holly. End of story Samantha." I shivered at the usage of my formal name. I don't like be called that by any one but my mom.  
"My name is Sam." I said it more angrily than necessary but honestly wasn't in the mood.  
Then walked over to the mat were of course I was first in line to be called up. Stepped on the mat and got in position. As soon as the whistle blew I charged at Holly. Then she was on the ground in a spit second crying and with a broken wrist! I must of gotten stronger because I had never been able to do that before. Well I probably could but not that easy.  
Mrs. Eli looked surprised and frighten. I looked around and realized she wasn't the only one.  
Sindi and Harley didn't have the look of fright but did have surprised written all over there faces.  
"Umm , can we go get dressed?" Harley said starting to shove Sindi and me.  
"Yes I think that's a good idea." she said and stared walking to her office.  
We all got dress and stared heading to breakfast. I didn't want to eat and none of the athletics girl did either. Everyone sat away from me and pretended that it didn't happen.  
"What the hell was that?" Sindi whispered in an your so dead tone.  
"I don't know! I wasn't trying to kill the little bitch." I whispered back.  
"Thats it you have to get control of your powers."Harley said. As she said that my arm slipped through the table and I fell upside down. They went to pick me up while every one was laughing but wasn't fast enough and Levi got to me first. Then pulled me outside.  
"What is wrong with you? You been acting crazy the whole you almost kill Holly and fall on your face!" He said worried. Before I could say anything. My torso started phasing thought the concrete. "Ahhh." he squeak then held me up and said "Samantha if you don't tell me what the hell just happened. I'm going to strangle you!"  
I sighed and told him what had happened to me. Then said "You speak a word to anyone but us three. I'll throw your ass in the ghost portal. Got it."  
He had a scared look. Then soon came around when he looked at me. He smiled and took my arm and led me back in and sat next to me and the others. The look of concern crossed their face.  
"Its ok he knows. I kinda started phasing though the floor and had to tell him." I said blushing.  
Both didn't except it at first but then smiled and Sindi said "It's your ass." Harley elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up.  
"So how are we getting your power to not glitch." Harley said.  
"Simple practice." I said. "After school that's met out in the woods. You two know the place. Levi are you in or not?"  
"Sure how many time do I get to see a cute ghost girl." he and I blushed.  
"Well I'll pick you up then." Harley interrupted "I wouldn't want you two to be late." looking at both of us. Again our cheeks glowed a bright red.  
Most of the rest of the day went normal with a few dropped beaker and a couple of body parts phasing thought the walls,floors,desk and so on. But with friends to help I mange to make nothing of it and go on.

At the edge of the woods Sindi, Harley and Levi waited for me. The first word to come out of Levi mouth was "Hey Bacon Tail!"  
"Hey Mustachio!" I said.  
"Hurry up and change! You two can flirt at school!" Sindi said. I stuck my tongue out and reached out and touched the cold bubble in my mind. I yelled "Going Ghost!"  
Then the big ring spit and went in to two and ran across my body. Changing to my now black and white hazmad suit. My snow white hair and eyes glowed with aura.  
They all laughed at it my battle call. So I shot at their feet and they learned not to laugh quickly.  
"What was that for?" Sindi said.  
"You know what it was for! So what's first?" I said. My eyes answer for me. They flashed a bright green. "Oh no everyone come here."  
"What?" Levi said running to me. Taking everyone's arms I turned in invisible as Frogger flew over the woods.  
As he passed I let go and changed back. "Not that Loser again" I said. Taking the ghost gadgets out of me bag and throwing them to each of them. "By the way don't touch me while wearing those specter necklaces."  
"Why?" Levi asked turning it on.  
"Because it shocks the piss out of me." I said.  
"Like this!" he touched my arm and my white hair showed. I punched him as hard as I could and he squeaked "Ok not like that."  
"Come on we have to get to my house! It's the closest." I said.  
"Dude can't he see your arua and just follow it?"  
"Dam I forgot about that where the thermistor." I said. Sindi threw it to me. "You keep it your better aim any ways."  
Changing back again my eyes glowed. I dodged a hatch to the head and turned around.  
"Well I see you got out of the ghost world again but your so not the cutest stray." I smarted off.  
"Please girl I am no stray I am Frogger.."  
"Yeah yeah I know we've been over this." Sindi rolled her eyes. She opened the canister and aimed at Frogger but he was ready and reflected it. Then hit me! I was sucked up in the canister. It was small and tight and it kind of smelt like cheese.  
"Ok give the canister to Harley, now and get me out of here!"  
"Sorry!" she handed It to Harley but Frogger did something to them all because I heard them scream then nothing. Then the canister electrocuted me till I passed out. I woke up but didn't see the others.  
I must of been in the ghost world. It was gloomy with different shades of greens and purple. I was on a island and the sky was full of doors and other islands.  
"What the hell happened?" I said. " and how did I get out of that thing."  
"That would be because of me" a voice said behind me said.  
The others where still passed out in a cage. "Ugh you know it's not nice to capture people. Now what do you what?" I yelled irritated.  
"I want your head on my fire place but your friend are useless to me. They are wearing specter deflectors so I guess you can't touch them neither."  
"Yes I can!" I lied  
"Ok then take your friends and go if you can touch them" He smiled. I walked over to them and reached though the cage and got my ass shocked so bad I changed back. "So this is the face of the young half ghost that seems to be a lier." he pointed a gun at me and shot a net at me but I just phased right though. Running to my friends knowing we would be safe. "What are you going to do? Its not like you can touch them and it looks like your already out of power." He laughed.  
"But I can touch the cage!" I changed back and started to pick up the cage and fly out of here.  
"No your not leaving that easily. I will have your head." he yelled.  
My eye glowed a dark green and I shot him with a ray that came from my hand. He looked surprised and pleased. Then shot at me with a cross bow. It barley missed and cut my arm. I shot at him again till I was almost out of power. He hadn't been able to reflect them all and got hit with almost all of them.  
He toke out another gun and fired it. I covered my face with my arms and my aura formed a shield. Then reflected it without harm to me or my friends.  
"Cool , now how did I do that!" I said.  
I fired another couple shots and he was down. By then the others though and had some how figured a way out of the cage. Sindi walked over to Frogger and touched him. He got it worse than ever did and he passed out instantly. I ran to my friends and almost hugged them but the realized the necklaces.  
"Ok I am not ending up like him." I said pointing at Frogger. Then they turned off the specter necklaces. Hugged me as we all held hands and I flew us to the portal. Which wasn't very far and that had to be why Frogger kept finding me so quickly.  
"I changed back in front of him and now he knows what I look like." I said worried.  
"It will be fine I dought he mess with you for a while." Levi said.


End file.
